The beginnning
by Everlove2dream
Summary: One-shot...Our story starts with the birth of one of Tolkien's most beloved character Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. This is a one-shot of his birth and the start to a series of short stories featuring the adventurous little elfling! Please enjoy and review!


**AN: this is a one shot about the birth of Legolas**

Our story begins on a bright and sunny day. The forest was alight with laughter and excitement and the shadow that had been cause for concern lately was now far from anyone's mind. For on this morning of the spring solstice the queen of Mirkwood had gone into labor. The entire kingdom was celebrating for it had been many years since an elfling had come into the world. The king and his two sons waited patiently outside the healing house for their new member of the family.

Thranduil smiled, if you didn't know him you'd say he was perfectly composed but if you looked closer you could see his hands playing with the hem of his sleeve and the nervous glint in his eyes. You'd think I'd be used to this he thought I've had 3 children already and yet at each ones birth I find myself completely nervous.

He smiled as he thought of his 3 boys; Thalion the oldest had his mother's dark brown hair and his father's striking green eyes. He was handsome and bold. The crown prince had also inherited his father's imposing personality and came off as very intimidating something the boy was very proud of.

His next child was less warrior like then his brother from a young age he had found his solace in books and knowledge, his mother the queen had foreseen this and had therefore named him Arahael meaning noble and wise. The prince studied politics and history he was one of Thranduil's best ambassadors. He two had gotten his mother's brown hair and father's eyes it seemed a reoccurring trait in his children.

And his third child Verrethel had begun as a warrior but after he had seen his first death he had decided to become a healer. He spent most of his time in Imlardis learning under the care of Elrond however being in Imlardis for so long he had become fast friends with Elrond's twin sons and was a bit of a troublemaker when around the two. The boy was in fact on his way home from Imlardis to see his new brother or sister whichever it might be. His third son had gotten part of his mother's hair and part of his resulting in dark golden locks and he too got his father's green eyes.

Now he would add one more onto that list. His two present sons seemed just as impatient. There were a few screams that Thranduil didn't like the sounds of. His wife had not sounded so distressed the last time she had given birth and the thought alone made Thranduil nervous. Then the sound of crying was heard and Thranduil relaxed all was well. A healer walked out moments later. Thranduil stood his sons around him the healer looked immensely distressed and opened his mouth twice before he managed to actually speak. "My king I'm so sorry"

"The baby" he asked immediately with worry and shock in his voice

"The child is fine however her majesty the queen" Thranduil froze no not his wife not her please Valar no "I'm sorry she has lost too much blood we have done all we can for her but it is not enough" the king and his sons swept past the healer and into the room. They all stopped as they entered. The queen was lying in the bed her face was pale and her light shimmered weakly. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in fine green fabric. She looked up and smiled softly at them calling them close. They all surrounded her.

"Nana you can't go, you can't" Arahael stated not caring how much like an elfling that statement made him sound like.

"Ion Nin I'm sorry but Mandos calls me forth and I must go to him, but he has not left you all alone he has given you all a gift. This young one." she smiled down at the elfling in her arms. "it is your duty now to show him the love that I cannot be there to give him myself" she looked at her two sons and then at her beloved husband "meleth nin do not despair for in the end we will meet again and spend eternity together." She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. Then she looked back down at the bundle in her arms drinking him in knowing it would be a long long time before she would see him again. "My dear ion nin I have seen your future and you are destined for great things. I name thee Legolas"

"Greenleaf" Thalion stated

"aye for he is the new light of spring; the Greenleaf that inspires hope in all of Arda" she handed the baby to Thranduil and settled back into the bed her light fading "Nai i lissë Valaron tyë varyuva." She said softly before she slipped away. The three mourned. They sat around her and cried. It was unclear how long they were there but soon the little bundle began to squirm and a small cry erupted as the baby fussed. Thranduil gathered himself "come my sons we can sit here no longer." Thranduil softly rocked the small boy in his arms soothing him with soft words.

The days passed slowly Thranduil took care of his infant son. The two elder brothers refused to see the infant they were angry and sad. It was on the third day after the queens passing that Verrethel arrived. The boy although already past his majority cried for his mother and wallowed in guilt for if he had only been back sooner then maybe he could have saved his mother. His brothers comforted him the best they could. "I want to see him"

"who" Thalion asked

"our baby brother" he answered as though it was obvious

"why would you want to see him? he's the reason Nana is dead"

"what" Verrethel was in shock "you're not telling me that you're blaming the baby for this"

"you didn't see her Ver she was so weak and it was all because of him"

"your right I didn't see her, but I still know that she would give you both a good smacking if she saw you now acting like this" the two looked at their younger brother in shock. Verrethel never yelled and was always peaceful now he looked downright terrifying. "now then if your both done acting like fools I'm going to go see my baby brother" and with that he stormed off toward his father's study. The two trailed along behind him looking thoroughly told off. Verrethel knocked softly on the door.

"enter" he swung open the door and walked in

"ada" he said walking over to his father. Thranduil stood swiftly at the sight of his third son. Verrethel flew into his father's arms sobbing like a young elfling Thranduil held him close "I'm so sorry ada if only I had been here I could have saved her"

"Verrethel don't" Thranduil stopped his son "there was nothing you could have done"

"Adar I've been training with Elrond I could have… I could have…" Verrethel sobbed even harder and Thranduil held him close

"I'm afraid not even Lord Elrond could have saved her my son" Thranduil stated closing his eyes in pain "do not fret we will see her again one day" Verrethel nodded he looked around the room then back to the king.

"can I see him?"

"of course, come" they followed Thranduil across the room and he motioned to the bassinet in the corner. The three princes walked slowly toward it and gathered around. The elder two felt their anger dissipate as they stared down at the sleeping baby. He had their adar's hair bright and golden and they smiled Nana had always wanted one of their children to have Thranduil's golden locks and her prayer had been answered the baby was a lot smaller than his two previous brothers Thalion thought.

"Legolas" Verrethel stated softly. The baby stirred as if recognizing his name and he slowly opened his eyes. All three gasped the baby's eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"he has Nana's eyes" Arahael stated in awe. It was in that moment that all three brothers pledged to keep their brother safe from all harm.

_Nana-mom_

_Ada-dad_

_Adar-father_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Meleth nin- my love_

_Nai i lissë Valaron tyë varyuva- May the grace of the Valar protect you_

**AN: this is the beginning of a bunch of short stories based on Legolas's adventures all leading up to the fellowship. I hope you all enjoyed it **

**AN: Also I didn't give the queen a name because she was never mentioned in any of the stories and I couldn't find a name that would have suited her.**


End file.
